


Could I...

by Pitt1982



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitt1982/pseuds/Pitt1982





	Could I...

Waiting for Robert, the thought came back to him again and again “Kids…a family…my family”. Aaron had never envisaged that life for himself, certainly never with Robert. Yet now as he waited in the car, he could not escape the thought that had been circling his mind all afternoon, “Could we…could I. A dad…”. As their conversation that afternoon replayed in his mind, the words kept repeating, growing in intensity. “You ready…Aaron”, the words snapping his mind back to the present…back to the night Robert had planned for them, away from everything…away from everyone. “Yeah…yeah I’m ready. Where are you taking me”? He knew it was pointless to ask, Robert would never tell but he couldn’t help it…he had to try.

Unbeknownst to Aaron, this trip had been planned for some time. Something in Robert had told him, he needed to get away…from what he did not know but Aaron needed a respite. Everything that had unfolded the past months…weeks had taken a toll, though Robert knew he tried to hide it. That intuition had always been there...a sense of what Aaron tried to hide…from everyone…from himself, but he couldn’t with Robert…despite his best efforts. “So…you’re not going to tell me. Where we are going”, once again trying to get something…anything out of Robert. “Can’t you trust me...this is for us…for you”, though Aaron wasn’t quite sure what he meant., he acquiesced. Gazing out at the changing scenery…the thought returned “A family…my family…A dad”. Though he did not know it yet, this night would change everything…

“Only one place will do”, Robert’s though echoing through him. Though he hated keeping anything from Aaron…this time he NEEDED to. Assuring himself Aaron would understand once they arrived brought a smile to Robert’s face. Gazing at the changing scenery beyond the window Aaron found himself remembering…a child…laughter…something about this drive was familiar, as if he was witnessing it through their eyes. The he heard it…a sound…a beat, “Did you…are we…the coast”? Hitting Aaron like a wave he could not get his head above “The coast…Robert…I…I haven’t been since…” the words abruptly ending as Aaron could not bring himself to finish the memory. “I know…but…you were so happy here. With your mum…”, Robert’s reassuring tone told Aaron he would NEVER have to utter those words…that name AGAIN. Staring out at the waves breaking against the shore, Aaron hadn’t noticed Robert slipping something into his jacket pocket…something that would change Aaron…forever.

This was the place…it had to be…no where else would come close. Sleepless nights spent wandering THEIR home…wondering what the answer would be. Was it the right time to ask…would he…should I? The thoughts had consumed Robert for weeks as he planned this night. Approaching their seaside escape, he knew the answer…there was NO turning back…

 

Settling into their room, Aaron walked to the window…staring out at the waves lashing against the shore when a familiar hold caught him from behind. “For you…for us”, Robert speaking in THAT tone..only and ever for Aaron. As the words left his lips, he felt Aaron falter…something he hadn’t felt in quite some time. Fearing this was all too much, that he had a mistake in bringing him here Robert panicked. “Aa…Aaron I’m sorry. I…I thought I was doing something good but we don’t have to stay”, the fear and worry in his voice echoed in Aaron. “No…Robert…this is amazing. I…I just…there’s something I need to tell you”. Turning to face Robert…his eyes locking into the man he loved, “I…I’ve been thinking, ever since you came home…came back to me. I DON’T ever want to lose you again…I can’t. I love you…like I’ve never loved anyone”. As the words fell from Aaron’s lips, Robert couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him. These words…these feeling were what Robert had been wanting to say…for days…for weeks….as he listened, the refrain in his head grew louder…NOW or NEVER…

Despite planning every moment, Robert couldn’t fight his feeling…his instinct that it was now. “Aaron…I…I have never loved anyone like this. I never thought I could…You changed everything. I CAN’T lose you”. As he fought back the tears beginning to fall, he removed the small, black box from his jacket pocket, the thought running through his mind, “This was not how the moment was supposed to be…but love never plays by the rules…and I DO LOVE HIM”. Standing in front of Aaron, in this moment was everything he had wanted…ever since he came home…he wanted HIS family back…the life he began to allow himself to deserve. Holding the box in his hand…he flipped the top…this was THE MOMENT…

“Aaron…I…I never thought I could love anyone as I do you. You accept me for everything I am…even when I don’t deserve it. I know I have messed up and I have hurt you..that is something I live with every day…something I will never forgive myself for…” the words falling from Robert’s lips in a torrent. “I DON’T want to imagine a life without you. I love our family. I will do anything to protect them…to protect YOU. You are good…so good and you make me a better man and I want to prove that to you every day…for the rest of our lives..so I’m asking you. WILL YOU MARRY ME”? Their eyes locked in this moment…neither wanting to…able to move. 

“Robert…I…I need to say something”, the words ripping through him like a knife. Fearing this night away was now all for naught, Robert dropped his head. Placing his hand under Robert’s quivering chin, lifting him up…their eyes meeting “I…I was going to ask you to MARRY ME”. The words echoing in Robert, but still unsure of what he had just heard, “You…you were going to”? “Yes…YES…YES…YES”. “I love you…I never thought I would have this with anyone. I know it hasn’t been easy but I have NEVER loved anyone as I have you. I DON’T want to know life without you. YES Robert…YES”. As tears flowed down his cheeks, Robert took Aaron in his arms…an embrace that let him know he was protected…he was loved. Standing their…in this room…in this moment, as partners, fiancés... A FAMILY, they both collapsed into each other’s lips…sharing a kiss which meant more than any had before…or would again.  
Laying next to Robert that night…his arms wrapped around him, feeling every breath…every shiver sent a feeling through Aaron he had never imagined for himself. “Is this happiness…is this what it feels like to be loved”? the thoughts echoing through him since the moment he said YES. Never imagining those years ago when their paths first crossed that everything would have led to this moment now brought a smile to Aaron’s face…a smile only ever present with Robert…NO ONE ELSE. Whether unable…or unwilling to sleep, Aaron wanted to remember everything about this night. The sounds of the waves crashing upon the shore…the moment he said YES…laying here with Robert. If this was a dream…it was one Aaron was glad to never wake up from. Sensing that he had not fallen asleep…Robert turned to Aaron, “Are you alright…I’ve been feeling you tossing”. Looking into his eyes…the eyes of the man he loved, “More than alright…I’m here…with you…”. As the last words fell, Aaron leaned in to Robert…kissing him with a passion neither had prepared for….

As the sun broke through the clouds the next morning, illuminating Aaron’s face…he looked down. “It wasn’t a dream…I’m here…with him. My fiancé…my husband…ROBERT”, his mind pacing still. Laying with Robert in his arms, Aaron found this thoughts returning to their trip the previous day, “Kids…a family…my family…A dad”. Though his mind was overwhelmed by the previous evening’s events…everything had changed. Whatever happened next…they would face it together…as a FAMILY…HIS FAMILY…


End file.
